


grab a cone with your bro

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: adventures of blind gabe and mute pete [3]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: blind gabe, mute pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>coddamnit asked:<br/>blind gabe and mute pete getting ice cream because that's what pals do</p>
            </blockquote>





	grab a cone with your bro

it was too hot for gabe to have pete pressed up against him, clinging to his arm, so he actually brought his cane out today, still allowing pete to link their fingers together.

like stated before, it was fucking hot, and gabe wanted some ice cream. pete had argued for frozen yougert, but lost. ice cream was alright, bros can grab a cone togther.

gabe was swining their arms, humming loudly. pete was too busy watching his friends feet to notice that his laces weren’t tied. he stumbled a little but it was cool. no contact with the ground. the taller boy laughed a bit when pete explain that he had tripped, who just pouted.

_what flavor do you want_

gabe tapped quickly as pete pushed open the door.

_just mint_

the blind boy nodded, folding up his cane and allowing pete to walk him to the counter. it was a system at this point. pete would walk gabe to the counter, who ordered, the pete would get him to a seat, and pete would wait, get the food and pay. 

and the two did exactaly that, with only one weird glance towards them. pete made sure to next to gabe with one hand on his thigh, tapping away softly. gabe would respond outloud, needing both hands to eat cone. 

if it was anyone else pete would proabaly freak, unable to keep his anxiety undercontrol. but gabe was just so reassuring and he just had this air around him that pete felt competely safe and at home in. so really, it was less of pete helping gabe around and more of gabe helping pete around. but they were both content and happy so they didn’t think too much on the little things.

and fuck, grabbing a cone with your bro was a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> sry this sucked but i love blind gabe and mute pete B))


End file.
